Work Your Magic
by Kicon
Summary: Castiel Novak is a genius wedding dress consultant sought by brides from all over the country. He's gay. Dean Winchester is the CEO of Motor Mojo, a chain of auto repair shops. He's bi. While on a job, Cas meets Jo Harvelle, a bride-to-be struggling to choose a dress, and her best friend Dean. Sparks fly between the men, but there's one problem: Cas thinks Dean is Jo's fiancé. AU


**Work Your Magic**

Castiel Novak is a genius wedding dress consultant sought by brides from all over the country. He's gay. Dean Winchester is the CEO of Motor Mojo, a national chain of auto repair shops. He's bi. While on a job, Cas meets Jo Harvelle, a bride-to-be struggling with choosing a dress, and her best friend Dean. Sparks fly between the two men, but there's one problem: Cas thinks Dean is Jo's fiancé.

This story also has, but is not about: Jo/OC, Sam/Jess, Ellen/Bill, John/Mary (all established)

* * *

**_Early January_**

A woman stood before a floor length mirror, clad in a fitted lace white dress with capped sleeves. It hugged her slight figure down to her thighs, where it gradually flared out from there. Her hair was pulled into a simple bun with a white flower hairpiece. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded, bringing her hands together in front of her. She turned around to face her entourage.

"This is it!" she declared happily.

The entourage started clapping and cheering. Most of them were crying as well. The mother-of-the-bride stood and took her daughter into her arms. Her sisters joined moments later. The bride went over to her maid of honor, who smiled at her friend through her tears. They hugged and cried and cheered. Then the bride approached the handsome man in a well-tailored suit who was standing apart from the group, watching them with a smile.

"Thank you, Castiel," the woman said to him. "Thank you so much. I couldn't have done this - I couldn't have _found_ this without you."

The man smiled, his deep blue eyes twinkling. "It's what I do. And I told you, call me Cas."

The bride laughed, then continued to thank him. Cas pulled her into a gentle hug and kissed her forehead.

"Your fiancé won't know what hit him when you walk down that aisle," he told her, squeezing her hands.

She thanked him once again and then turned back to her family. Cas watched for a moment longer before quietly excusing himself from the dressing room, his job being done. His grumpy assistant, who always went unnoticed throughout the experience, followed him out.

"Alright, now it's back to the hotel for your daily nap," the assistant said, looking at his phone. "Then you have a consultation with Nadia Funar at five, and then we have to get to the Sioux Falls airport and get out of this godforsaken state." He looked up at his boss, who hadn't acknowledged anything. "Castiel, are you - "

Cas stopped walking suddenly and the assistant ran into him. The assistant opened his mouth to say something but Cas held up a hand.

"Castiel - "

"Shh!" Cas hissed, looking around. "Do you hear that, Inias?"

Inias groaned. "Hear what?"

"A bride in distress."

Inias shook his head and sighed. He didn't get paid nearly enough for his job. Trying to keep Cas on track was like trying to keep the focus of a kitten in a room full of catnip.

"Castiel, we don't have time for - "

But Cas was gone, striding down a side hall toward another dressing room. He pressed his ear to the door, listened, then knocked.

"Sally, go away," a female voice snapped.

Cas pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of a pretty young woman in a robe and a man in flannel - the fiancé, Cas surmised. It wasn't common for fiancés to attend dress fittings, but it was becoming a more usual thing these days. The woman was clearly distressed. She was sitting on a stool in front of two wedding dresses, evidently trying to choose between them. The fiancé looked tired and annoyed - and drop dead gorgeous.

_Stop that_, Cas told himself, tearing his gaze away from the handsome man to the bride-to-be.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"You're not my consultant," she said in confusion, squinting at him. Then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You - you're the Wizard!"

He smiled. "Call me Cas."

"_Dean, it's the Wizard!_" she hissed, grabbing at her fiancé's shoulder.

The man - Dean - raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"His name's Castiel Novak, he has that show The Wizard of Wedding Dresses!" she exclaimed. "He travels around helping brides pick their - " She stopped, dark brown eyes even wider than before as she turned to Cas and asked in a small voice, "Are you going to help _me? _Am I going to be on tv?!"

Cas smiled and nodded. "I'd like to help you, but unfortunately we're not filming today. I just finished up with an appointment when I heard you despairing. I'm unable to resist helping distressed brides, so...here I am."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this," she said, pushing a lock of hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear. "I'm Jo, this is Dean."

Cas shook each of their hands, but he held on to Dean's perhaps a little longer than he should've. The man truly was stunning; Jo was a lucky woman. Dean had lightly tanned skin and golden brown hair. And his eyes were so intensely green that Cas had to force himself to look away.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

Jo sighed, sitting back down on the stool. "I can't pick between these two dresses."

Cas nodded, although he sensed that that wasn't the entire issue. "Alright. Can I see you in them?"

She started to nod, then hesitated. "Only if you say it," she said with a wry smile.

Dean's face twisted in confusion but Cas rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Let me work my magic," he said playfully, throwing in a wink.

Jo squealed at the famous catchphrase then grabbed one of the dresses and headed behind the curtain to slip it on. Sally the consultant tried to come in, but Cas kindly sent her away. Sally was too starstruck to be mad that Cas stole her client.

The first dress was a strapless sweetheart A-line made out of taffeta with diagonal ruching across the bodice. There were two flower accents: one at the top of the bodice and the other at the hip, where a ruffle tumbled down. The dress accented her tiny waist and didn't have any weird lines.

The second dress was also a sweetheart A-line. It had an embroidered lace bodice that flowed into a satin skit. Wide lace straps crawled over her shoulder to form a lace back with a small slit up her spine. The dress also had a light brown sash around her waist, which brought out her dark eyes.

Jo changed out of the second dress and hung it back up next to the first one, sitting on the stool in her robe and putting her chin in her hand.

"See the dilemma?" she asked.

"I keep telling her to just pick one," Dean piped up. "She's a knockout in both."

Cas laughed. "She can't just _pick one_, it has to be the _right_ one. And besides, it isn't completely about looking good. The dress has to make her feel good, too."

"That's what _I_ said!" Jo exclaimed.

Cas walked over to the two dresses, examining both of them. He stroked his chin in thought and then turned to Jo.

"They're both beautiful dresses," he told her.

Jo nodded despairingly.

"But that's not the problem."

She frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.

"The problem is that you're already in love with a dress."

She ducked her head and blushed. Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Cas smiled. "I knew it! Come on, let me see it," he said, gesturing to the other rack of dresses that had been dismissed.

"I can't," Jo said sadly. "It's too expensive."

"What's your budget?" he asked.

"One thousand."

"And how much is it?"

"Two thousand."

Cas nodded understandingly. Jo hunched her shoulders and bit her lip.

"Put it on."

She looked up at him with confusion. "But - "

He silenced her with a look. "Jo. Put on the dress."

After a moment of hesitation, she nodded and stood, picking the dress off the rack and heading behind the curtain. When she came out again, Cas' eyes widened.

It was an exquisite dress. Sweetheart A-line like the others, with tiny spaghetti straps that didn't dig into her shoulders. The skirt was satin with flower accents and a lace hem. The bodice was lace with metallic accents and there was a sash with a long bow around her waist. She looked positively stunning. The dress hugged her figure in all the right places, made her small bust look good, wasn't too tight, and flowed perfectly.

Jo's eyes were filled with tears. "See?"

Cas nodded. "I do see." He stood and walked over to her, gently turning her so she could see herself in the mirror. "I also see you with your hair down," he said, pulling her hair out of the bun. It tumbled softly down her shoulders. "Perhaps with a simple tiara rather than a veil."

"Yes," she whispered. "Oh, god, yes." A couple tears fell down her cheeks as she shook her head. "But I can't - "

"Inias, my checkbook, please," Cas said, holding his hand out. Inias sighed and rummaged through his satchel.

Her eyes widened with realization. "No." She shook her head. "You can't!"

"I can," Cas said as he opened up the checkbook and started scribbling. "I _am_."

Dean was sitting up now, his jaw slack with shock. Jo was really crying now, her hands shaking as she took the check for $1000 from Cas.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jo mumbled. "I have to repay you."

"I will not accept any form of repayment," Cas said firmly. "It's a gift."

"You...You have to come to the wedding!" she declared.

Dean shifted, frowning slightly. "Jo - "

"Well, maybe not the wedding. It's a small ceremony, you see, only close family and friends," she explained. "But the reception! You can come to the reception! There'll be a ton of people there, you'll blend right in."

Cas was going to decline when he made eye contact with Dean over Jo's shoulder. Their gazes connected and Cas couldn't look away from the fierce look of gratitude in the man's eyes. Dean nodded slowly and a small, crooked smile found itself on the man's handsome face.

"What's the date?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"July 19th!" Jo replied. "I can send you a reception invite, if you want."

_Six months_, Cas thought.

"Inias, clear July 19th for me and write down my home address for Jo so she can send me an invitation," Cas said with a smile.

Jo squealed and hugged him. Cas laughed and hugged her back. Jo turned and dragged Dean to his feet, throwing her arms around his neck. Dean's eyes shone with a couple tears that Cas guessed he'd be hard pressed to admit to. Dean kissed Jo's forehead and gently wiped the tears off of her cheeks. He hugged her again and then approached Cas.

"Thank you, man," Dean said, holding his hand out.

"Anytime," Cas said, taking his hand and shaking it.

Dean's eyes started to wander over Cas, so Cas took the opportunity to observe Dean fully. He was wearing ripped jeans and a flannel shirt, although based on the even haircut Cas figured these were just everyday clothes. He had bowlegs, but they looked really good for some reason. They looked back up at the same time and their eyes met as Cas observed the myriad of freckles that mapped Dean's cheeks.

_Oh the things I would do to you_, Cas thought to himself, then remembered Jo and felt incredibly guilty. He released Dean's hand and took a step back.

"I'll see you at the reception," he told them, bowing slightly then stepping out of the dressing room.

Inias followed him and the assistant was oozing annoyance. "Now we don't have enough time for your nap. If you're grumpy at Miss Funar's consultation..."

But Cas wasn't listening. He was imagining Dean in a tux, with a dark green tie and cummerbund to match his eyes, but with the clothes preferably on the ground.

SPNSPNSPN

"Did that really just happen?" Jo asked from behind the curtain as she changed back into her regular clothes.

Dean nodded distractedly, his mind occupied.

"Hellooo?"

"Right, sorry, yeah," Dean said, his mind breaking away from visions of blue eyes. "Yeah, it totally did."

"The girls won't believe this," Jo said. "Hey, thanks for coming with me to this, by the way."

"No problem," Dean replied. "Although I still don't understand why you didn't ask Kenzie to come. She _is_ your maid of honor."

"I didn't want her to come because she's a girl," Jo answered. "I'm wearing this to impress my future husband, so I wanted a man's opinion."

She came out from behind the curtain dressed in ripped jeans, a band tee, and leather boots. Dean rolled his eyes at the contrast between her outfit and her dress. Jo only got girly when it came to cheesy romances and weddings. He'd seen her in more wedding dresses in those two hours than he'd seen her in regular dresses in her entire life.

"And anyway, you're my best friend, besides Kenz," she continued. "I would've made _you_ my maid of honor if you didn't have a penis."

Dean put his hand to his heart. "Aw, Jo, do ya mean it? I'm touched."

She laughed and shoved him.

"Well, anyway, Ryan's going to faint when he sees you," he told her.

Jo smiled sadly at the mention of her fiancé, Ryan Donovan, a Navy officer currently overseas. She'd met him when she was working at her mom's bar a few years ago. They dated and fell in love, and he was deployed a year later. They wrote each other all the time and Skyped whenever possible, but it wasn't the same. He surprised her a couple months ago by coming home unannounced and proposing. He came home officially at the end of June, which was why they set the wedding in July. She missed him terribly, and being away from him was hard.

"I hope so," she murmured, stroking the dress. "I can't believe that just happened. _Castiel Novak_ paid for half of my wedding dress."

"I know," Dean said.

"_And_ he was checking you out."

Dean sputtered. "No he wasn't!"

"Yes he was!" she laughed. "And you were checking him out!"

Dean sighed. "Okay. _Maybe_ I was checking him out. But he wasn't checking me out."

"Honey, he was about ready to write another check and take you to the cash register, he was checking you out that much," she said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Dean blushed. "Shut up."

"You should've asked him out," she told him, grabbing the dress and Cas' check.

They walked out of the dressing room together. "No way."

"Why not?"

"We probably don't have anything in common," he replied. "I work with cars, he works with brides."

Jo rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you could work past that."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Let's just pay for this. Besides, it's not like I'll see him again."

**_Mid February_**

Tuxedos were stupid.

That was what Dean determined after trying on tux after tux after tux. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He couldn't figure out the various styles and he had no idea what the difference was between ultramarine, midnight blue, and navy blue. This was why his mom still bought all his work suits for him even though he was thirty-two years old.

"Thank you so much, Castiel!"

Dean straightened up. Castiel? No way. It couldn't be.

He heard a deep laugh and then a voice saying, "Call me Cas."

Dean stuck his head out the door of his dressing room and held his breath, waiting. Sure enough, the handsome man with the blue eyes appeared in the hallway. Dean ducked back in to the dressing room, embarrassed and hoping Cas hadn't seen him, but a few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Cas asked as he stepped through the doorway.

"It's the Wizard!" Dean exclaimed in a girlish imitation of Jo.

Cas laughed. "Dean, right?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Right," Dean said, shaking his hand.

"How's Jo?" Cas asked, reluctantly letting go. "And why are you in Philadelphia?"

"Jo's great. Still can't believe that she met you," Dean said with a laugh. "The headquarters of my company is here, so I spend a lot of my time here in Philly."

"You have a company?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dean rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm CEO of Motor Mojo, the auto repair shops."

"CEO," Cas echoed with surprise, furrowing his brows. "Then - "

"Listen, Jo wouldn't let me pay for the other half of her dress since I'm already paying for the reception venue, DJ, and catering," Dean said. "But I'd be happy to pay you back - "

Cas waved a hand. "Nonsense. I would've done it no matter what."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "Of course. Now what are you doing here at All About Weddings?"

Dean laughed. "I, uh, well...Jo put me in charge of picking out what the groomsmen are wearing because she knows nothing about menswear, except neither do I. She said to just pick something that looked good and make sure their ties are navy blue, cause that's the main color of the wedding. But it all looks the same and I have no idea what I'm doing." He chuckled nervously. "You don't happen to do tuxes, do you?"

Cas raised an eyebrow before falling into a pit of laughter. He bent over and picked a tie up off the floor.

"Well, your first problem is that this is midnight blue," he said, holding the tie up. He looked around and picked another one up. "_This_ is navy blue."

Dean looked at the ties, then looked at Cas and shook his head. "I have no idea how you see a difference."

Cas shrugged. "I have an eye for colors."

Dean's smile softened and his eyes got more serious as he stared at Cas. "And what color are your eyes?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Cas smiled a bit and took a step forward, definitely invading Dean's personal space now. Their gazes locked on to each other.

"Egyptian blue," he answered, his voice low.

"And what color are mine?"

Dean's stare was hot and intense and Cas felt like he could lose himself in those eyes. He smiled and leaned a bit closer.

"Forest green."

Dean nodded slowly and then Cas' assistant cleared his throat. They hurriedly stepped away from each other. Cas turned to his assistant and pulled his wallet out, handing the man $50.

"Come back in an hour, Inias," Cas said. "I have to help my friend here."

"Castiel, we can't - " Inias started.

Cas pulled out another fifty. Inias stared at the money, huffed, and took it with a resigned attitude. He turned and left the dressing room.

"He doesn't seem happy," Dean commented.

"He never is," Cas replied with a sigh. "He's my cousin, actually, so we've got the family tension in there too."

"Yikes," Dean said. "I worked under my uncle when I was a kid. We used to argue about work at family dinners. Drove my mom crazy."

Cas laughed. "Tell me, have you talked to the wedding planner about what he or she thinks will be good for the groomsmen?"

"Ah, we don't have a wedding planner," Dean replied. "Jo and her mom and bridesmaids have been doing most all of the planning."

"And she just told you to pick something good?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded with a grin. "Yeah."

"How formal is the wedding?"

"I think she said semi-formal."

"And how many groomsmen?"

"Three," Dean said.

"Well then, let me work my magic," Cas said with a wry grin.

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I'm thinking black suits, not tuxes. English cut. Single-breasted. No waistcoat. They'll have to be tailored. I can get you a tailor," Cas rattled off rapid fire. "Peak lapels on the jackets. Button down, no...classic collars on the shirts. Black shirts. Two button angle cut cuffs. Ties tied in Eldredge knots."

Dean's mind went blank. He had no idea what Cas was talking about. It sounded like nonsense gibberish to him.

"I'll be right back," Cas said, then zoomed out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with his arms full of clothing. "Change," he commanded.

He expected Dean to go behind the screen and change, but no. Dean started stripping right there in front of him. Cas blushed and forced his gaze away, telling himself, _Don't look you idiot he's engaged for God's sake,_ but then Dean's perfectly rounded ass wandered into his view and he couldn't help but stare as Dean pulled the slacks up.

Dean slung the tie around his neck and turned to Cas. Cas' mouth went dry. Dean looked even better than he did in Cas' imagination.

"I can only tie a regular knot," he confessed. "I've never even heard of an elder knot or whatever you said."

Cas laughed and walked over to Dean, grabbing the tie and standing closer to Dean than necessity called for.

"Eldredge knot," Cas told him as he manipulated the navy blue tie. "Much nicer than an ordinary knot."

He finished tying it and then turned Dean around in the mirror.

"This way the guys will look great, yet not _so_ great they upstage the bride," Cas said, his chest brushing against Dean's back, his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded. "Man. I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were this good."

"They don't call me the Wizard for nothing," Cas said, his breath blowing over Dean's ear.

Dean shivered, leaning against Cas a bit more. "Thanks, Cas. Jo'll love this."

Cas swallowed at the mention of Jo - _Dean's __fiancée you fucking idiot_ - and stepped back, pulling out his wallet. "I guessed your measurements pretty well, but you'll still need a tailor."

"We'll definitely still need a tailor," Dean laughed. "My brother's 6'4."

Cas laughed too and handed Dean a business card. "Here's the guy I go to. He's here in Philly. I'll call him later, get you a discount, let him know you'll be coming in."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, taking the card. "I mean it."

Cas nodded. "It's my pleasure, honestly. I'm growing a bit fond of you and Jo."

Dean grinned. "We're fond of you too."

Inias chose that moment to walk back in, demanding that they leave "right this minute, Castiel!" or they'll be "late for our next appointment!" Cas sighed resignedly and waved goodbye to Dean, who - swear to god - _winked_ at him. There had been a possibility that he'd been misinterpreting the vibes between them earlier, but there was no mistaking that wink.

_You're flirting with a man whose fiancée is a good and nice girl who you actually like_, Cas scolded himself, feeling awful. _And you covered half the cost of her wedding dress, for fuck's sake!_

He resigned himself to the fact that he'd just have to put away his attraction to Dean and suffer through seeing him at the reception in July all happy with his new wife.

He'd also have to stop fantasizing about him.

This was going to suck.

**_Early March_**

"Welcome to Pop's Place!"

Dean nodded in acknowledgment at the barista as he stepped through the doorway. This coffeehouse was small and quaint and much less busy than his usual coffeehouse. He got in line behind a frail old man and looked around the shop as he waited. He actually really liked the feel of it - better than his usual. He just hoped the coffee was as good.

"20 oz coffee, black please," Dean said when he stepped up to the counter and handed her the gift card that Sam had given him.

"Name?" the lady asked.

"Dean," he replied.

"I'll have that right out for you," she said genially.

"Thanks," he said, then stood off to the side to wait.

One of the girls working set a coffee on the counter and shouted, "Caramel macchiato for Castiel!"

Dean froze up. Part of him thought that it couldn't be the same guy, but, then again, the name Castiel wasn't all that common. But still, this would be the second time in just a couple weeks and that would be too much of a coincidence.

The man in the far back corner with the messy dark hair put his newspaper down and rose to collect his drink and, sure enough, it was the same Castiel. But clad in a dark green sweater and jeans as opposed to his regular suits, he looked less like _Castiel Novak, the Wizard of Wedding Dresses,_ and more like just regular Cas.

(Although Cas was very far from regular.)

Cas didn't notice Dean until he'd crossed half the distance to the counter. His eyes - his _Egyptian blue _eyes - widened perceptibly.

"Dean," he said in surprise. "I've never seen you here before."

"I'm not stalking you, I swear," Dean said, holding his hands up. "My brother gave me a gift card for this place and I finally decided to use it."

"Smart brother," Cas murmured as he grabbed his drink off the counter. "I swear by this coffee. Is this the 6'4 brother you mentioned, or a different one?"

"Only got one brother," Dean replied. "His name's Sam."

"Younger?" Cas guessed.

Dean nodded. "By four years. You got any siblings?"

Cas laughed. "Too many. My family is...extensive, to say the least."

"No Inias today?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. "No, I'm not working today."

"So you're just in Philly for the heck of it?"

"No, I live here."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I...I thought you were on a job, back at that shop in February. Sorry, I - "

"No, you were right, I was on a job that day," Cas said. "But Philly is my home."

"Some home," Dean muttered. "I would've thought you'd live in New York or something."

Cas wrinkled his nose. "God, no."

"Coffee, black, for Dean!"

Dean grabbed his drink and walked with Cas back to Cas' table.

"I'm guessing you don't like Philadelphia much?" Cas asked when they sat down.

Dean shrugged. "I mean, it's okay. I have a small apartment here because I have to be here for my work most of the time, but it's not my home."

"So where _is_ home for you?" Cas asked.

"Lawrence, Kansas," Dean mumbled.

Cas burst into laughter and almost choked on his drink. Dean grinned. He liked it when Cas laughed.

"You know, I've never had a job in Kansas?" Cas said when he calmed down a bit. "I didn't think people actually lived there - aside from Dorothy of course."

"Yeah, yeah, say what you will," Dean replied, "but it's my home. Grew up there. My parents still live there. It's a place to go back to, you know?"

Cas nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"I spend most of my time either there or in Sioux Falls when I'm not here," Dean continued.

"And Jo lives in Sioux Falls, correct?" Cas asked, reminding himself that Dean was _engaged_.

Dean nodded. "Yep."

"It must be hard to be so far apart all the time," he commented.

Dean shrugged. "It's whatever."

Cas raised his eyebrows. If it was him, he'd want to be with his significant other whenever possible. But, based on the - _totally wrong and immoral_ - vibes he'd been getting from Dean, perhaps he and Jo had a different sort of relationship.

"Do you visit your parents a lot?" Cas asked.

"I try to," Dean said. "My dad and I have a tense relationship, but I love him. And I adore my mom. Almost lost her once, when I was a kid."

Cas frowned. "You don't - "

"No, it's fine, she's still alive," Dean said. "When I saw four our house caught fire. She barely got out. After that I kept thinking, _What if I'd lost her? _So I try to visit a lot, make the most of the time I've got, you know?"

Cas nodded with a smile. "That's really great, Dean."

"So, I've been wondering," Dean said.

"Shoot."

"Why the wedding dress business?"

Cas smiled. "I always get asked that somewhere along the line."

"If you're tired of answering it we can move on and I can Google it," Dean suggested.

Cas laughed. "No, it's fine. My family's known I was gay since before I really knew. The adult men in my family didn't know how to handle it, but my female family members have always been really understanding and accepting, so I ended up spending more time with them instead. They always dragged me along to shopping sprees and makeovers and the like.

"I was about eight years old when my Aunt Sophia was getting married. She took me along as part of her entourage. I was fascinated by all the different styles of dresses. I loved the various shades of white, the fabrics, the different silhouettes...all of it."

Dean smiled at the enthusiasm in Cas' voice.

"My aunt had tried on about six dresses already, and she was about to have a breakdown. So I asked if I could try to find a dress. Everybody laughed and the consultant was quite amused, but they let me pick one anyway. I took it very seriously and analyzed every dress within the price range before I picked one.

"I still remember it," he said with a happy sigh. "It was V-neck A-line with straps. Pure white taffeta. Slight ruching on the bodice that faded as it turned into the skirt. The back was lace-up. It was simple, it was elegant. Just like her."

Cas smiled in remembrance, his eyes closed as he envisioned it. Dean couldn't help but stare at him.

"I pulled it out and Aunt Sophia put it on. When she came out and stood in the mirror, she started crying. I thought I'd done something wrong, but she told me they were happy tears because that dress was the one." Cas grinned and opened his eyes. "She told me that it was the happiest moment of her life."

Dean smiled and nodded. "And that's why you do it?"

"That's why I do it," Cas confirmed. "A woman has many happiest moments in her life. The day she finds her wedding dress is by no means the only one. There's the moment she walks down the aisle in that dress, the moment she kisses her husband for the first time, the moment she holds her first child in her arms..."

Cas sighed happily and took a sip of his drink.

"But regardless of what happens after she picks that wedding dress, regardless of whether it ends up in a closet for all of time or in a trash heap, she'll always be able to look back and say that was one of the happiest moments of her life." He smiled. "And _I_ get to say I had a hand in that."

Dean could tell that this job really meant a lot to Cas. It was about affecting the lives of women, helping them find the dress that makes them feel like the beautiful star they are.

"That's great, Cas," Dean said.

"Aunt Sophia got divorced a few years later," Cas continued with a laugh. "But still to this day, whenever I see her, she thanks me for helping her find that dress."

Dean joined him in the laughter and finally took a sip of his coffee, which he'd almost forgotten about.

"Shit - this is really good!" he exclaimed, staring at the cup in shock.

Cas smiled. "I told you!"

"Man...this place is totally my new regular," Dean said, taking a big gulp of the coffee.

Cas laughed again. Dean checked his watch and frowned.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I gotta take off," Dean said. "Got a meeting in half an hour."

"Don't worry about it," Cas replied with a smile.

"Hey, um." Dean pursed his lips and looked very much like a blushing schoolboy. "So this was fun. And I like talking to you. Do you wanna, like, exchange numbers or something?"

Cas' mouth went dry and his heart rate sped up as thoughts raced through his mind. _He has a fiancée he has a fiancée he has a -_

"Yeah," Cas said, whipping out his phone.

They handed each other their phones and put their numbers in, then handed the phones back. Dean grinned at the contact name Cas left himself under: _The Wizard._

"So, um, I'll see you later," Dean said, rising to his feet. "Nice talking to you!"

He nodded at Cas and Cas waved goodbye as Dean left the coffeehouse. Once Dean was gone, Cas put his head against the table and groaned.

"I am so fucked," he whispered to himself.

**_Late April_**

"Who are you texting?" Jo asked, turning to Dean. "Wait, let me guess: _Cas_."

Dean blushed, his thumbs typing away.

"So are you two, like, dating or what?" she teased, leaning over the arm of the chair she was sitting in to peek at Dean's phone.

_The Wizard  
{{{ do you happen to be in SD?_

"We're friends," Dean replied as he sent the message.

"Friends who meet for coffee every morning when you're both in Philly and text every second of every day," she retorted. "This still all feels like a dream. I can't believe I got a dress out of it and you got a boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend!" Dean insisted, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Ready, Jo?" a female asked.

"Come out, my minions!" Jo declared.

Three girls came out, two of them in navy blue and one in dark gold. The colors of the wedding were the Navy colors. Mackenzie Rogers, Jo's maid of honor, was in the gold. Ryan's best man, his best friend Jeff White, would have a gold tie to match. The other two groomsmen, Sam and Dean, would be wearing navy blue ties and the other two bridesmaids, Sam's wife Jessica and Ryan's little sister Alyssa, would be wearing navy blue dresses.

Dean's phone buzzed:

_The Wizard  
}}} Nope, Oregon  
}}} Why?  
__{{{ damn, i wanted your opinion  
}}} On what?! Don't be a tease, Dean ;)  
{{{ haha do you do bridesmaids?  
}}} Pics pics pics! :D_

"Cas wants a picture," Dean said.

"Alright, ladies, pose for the Wizard!" Jo commanded.

The girls instantly struck the Charlie's Angels pose, with Mackenzie in the middle, complete with hands shaped like guns and pouty faces. Jo laughed as Dean sent the picture to Cas.

_ {{{ here you go. thoughts?  
}}} Sweetheart cocktail length with ruched bodices?  
{{{ damn you're good  
}}} That's what your mom said last night ;)  
__ {{{ dude that makes no sense  
}}} What, gay guys can't make Your Mom jokes? __What kind of a sick world do we live in?_

Dean laughed out loud at that.

"Not your boyfriend, my ass," Jo said. The girls giggled. "What does Cas think?"

_ {{{ so, opinion?  
}}} They'd do, but I think we can do better  
}}} Btw, LOVE the moh in gold_

"He loves Kenz in the gold," Dean relayed to Jo, "and he likes the dresses, but thinks that we can find better ones."

"My thoughts exactly," Jo replied with a nod, then turned to her bridesmaids. "Try the one with the sash next, I like that one a lot."

The girls retreated back to the dressing room, giggling to themselves. Jo turned to Dean, a somber expression on her face.

"Seriously, when are you going to ask him out?" she asked.

Dean glared at her. "Jo, I'm not - "

"You two have _real_ chemistry!" she exclaimed. "It'd be a shame to see it go to waste."

"He's always busy with work," Dean said. "I don't think he has time for a relationship."

"Well you're practically dating already," she replied. "I guess that's good enough for now."

"Ready?" Jess called.

"Show me the money!" Jo replied.

The girls came out wearing strapless cocktail length dresses with sweetheart necklines. The bodices were somewhat ruched and there were sashes tied around their waists. The hemline was asymmetrical and the skirt looked draped. Jess and Alyssa were, of course, in navy blue while Mackenzie was in gold.

Jo clapped her hands together. "I _love_ it! Dean, send a picture to Cas!"

The girls slung their arms around each others waists, smiling prettily for the camera.

_The Wizard  
__ {{{ what do you think of these? jo loves em  
}}} They're perfect!_

"Cas approves!" Dean declared.

"Well, that's it then!" Jo said. "Ladies, we found our dresses!"

The girls clapped and cheered and surged forward for a group hug with Jo. Then they went back to change into their regular clothes.

Jo turned to Dean again. "Real talk for a second."

He eyes her warily. "Okay?"

"How exactly do you feel about Cas?" she asked. "And _be honest_ - you know I can tell when you're lying."

Dean agitatedly ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit, Jo, you know I don't like chick flick moments!"

"Well your life is practically a chick flick right now, so just man up and talk about your feelings," she retorted.

"The irony in that statement," he sighed.

Jo glared.

"Alright, fine!" he snapped lightly. "Cas is...he's funny and he's interesting and he's different. He cares about people - like _really_ cares. And he's...god, he's so genuine. I never thought a person could be that genuine, Jo."

She nodded slowly, understandingly. "And...?" she prompted.

"And..." He fidgeted with his phone. "And I think I might _really_ like him."

Jo pursed her lips to keep from freaking out, but a relentless smile was tugging at her mouth. She wiggled slightly in excitement.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. Out with it."

She let out a squeal and threw her arms around his neck. "_I am so happy for you!_" she squealed. "Oh you totally have to let me be the matron of honor or best woman or whatever at your wedding."

Dean laughed. "Sorry, sweetheart, but Sammy has permanent dibs on being my best man."

"Sammy this, Sammy that," Jo grumbled. Then she winked. "Joking! I love that kid."

"Kid?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's older than you!"

"Details," she said dismissively. "Still, I get to be in your wedding party."

"Slow your roll," Dean said with a laugh. "I have to ask the guy out first."

She released him and met his eyes, nodding seriously. "You should get right on that." Her eyes glinted mischievously. "Let me see your phone."

Dean held his phone out of her reach and laughed. "No way, Jose."

**_Mid May_**

_Dean W  
}}} hey, you busy tonight?_

Cas smiled down at the message. He wiped his nose on the back of his hand before texting back.

_{{{ Busy fighting a cold haha, why?  
}}} oh that sucks man, i'm sorry. you want some company?  
{{{ Nah, you don't have to do that. I can handle it :)  
}}} nobody should be alone when they're sick  
}}} and besides, i haven't seen you in a while. i miss you_

He pursed his lips, trying to hide his smile even though there was nobody to see it. His cheeks blushed red and his heart sped up a bit. The phone buzzed again with another text from Dean.

_}}} come on, i make a mean soup!_

He raised his eyebrows and typed a response.

_{{{ Fine, you've seduced me with the promise of soup ;)  
}}} works every time. send me your address_

Cas rolled his eyes and sent his address. Dean replied saying he'd be there in ten minutes. He cast a look around his apartment and grimaced at the mess, deciding he'd better clean up a bit before Dean saw his apartment for the first time. He went around picking up all the discarded tissues, tossing them into the trash can as he went. Then he gathered up all the blankets he'd strewn around throughout the course of the day and put them all in a basket. He went into the kitchen and put all the dishes from the sink into the dishwasher.

Once he was satisfied that it was somewhat clean, he sat down on the couch and twiddled his thumb nervously, feeling like a fifteen year old boy before his first date.

He didn't like the feeling.

_Ding-dong!_

He sprang up from the couch and went to open the door, his heart beating quickly. He felt a little dizzy from standing up so quickly, so he leaned against the door as he swung it open. There stood Dean, smiling widely at him with a grocery bag hanging on his arm. He stepped forward opening his arms up for a hug.

"Oh, no, I'm all germy and gross!" Cas protested holding his hands up.

Dean ignored him and hugged him tightly, pinning Cas' arms between their chests. Cas let out a tiny "oh!" of surprise.

"You could never be gross," Dean told him with a laugh.

Cas smiled at that, letting his forehead drop to Dean's shoulder for a moment before Dean released him.

"Nice place," Dean said, looking around.

Cas shrugged. "I like it," he replied.

He took a step forward, following Dean as he walked into the living room, when he stumbled slightly. Dean saw him out the corner of his eye, moving quickly to help steady him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said, wrapping an arm around his torso and grabbing Cas' hand with his free hand.

"I'm fine," Cas told him earnestly. "Just a little light-headed."

"Don't push yourself," Dean replied, steering him into the kitchen and seating him at the bar. Dean grabbed a blanket from the basket and draped it over Cas' shoulders.

"You really don't have to cook for me," Cas said, holding the blanket around him as Dean began busying himself in the kitchen. "I was just kidding."

Dean rolled his sleeves up and smiled sheepishly at Cas. "But I want to."

Cas closed his eyes with a small huff of laughter. He couldn't deny Dean when he made that face.

"Okay, then," he conceded as he opened his eyes again.

Dean grinned and went around gathering the utensils he'd need to make the soup. He pulled a jar of tomato sauce and a bag of rice out of the shopping bag. Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Either this is a new way of making chicken noodle soup, or...?" he asked.

Dean's motions halted, and he turned around with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Chicken noodle. Right." He laughed, a light blush gracing his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I was going to make tomato and rice soup."

Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"My mom made it for me when I was sick, see," he explained. "And her mom made it for her, and so on and so forth. It's just a thing in my family. I guess I didn't think - "

"No, no, it's fine," Cas protested. "I like tomato and rice."

"I can make - "

"Dean," Cas interrupted with a smile. "Please make me tomato and rice soup. I'm sure it will be wonderful."

Dean's expression brightened. "Coming right up!"

He hummed as he worked, pouring the sauce, water, and other ingredients into a sauce pan. He pulled seasonings down from Cas' spice cabinet, maneuvering the kitchen as easily as if it were his own.

"How's Jo?" Cas asked after a moment.

"Hm? Oh, she's good," he replied distractedly.

"July is coming up quick," Cas murmured, looking down at the countertop.

Dean hummed a noise of agreement, tossing a few handfuls of rice into the soup.

"She nervous?" he asked.

"Nah," Dean replied. "She can't wait for it to get here. I can't either, really."

Cas sighed, folding his blanket-clad arms and putting them up on the counter, then resting his head on them. As he watched Dean work, he felt a twinge of sadness and a whole lot of guilt. He didn't like to talk about Jo, because it reminded him that she and Dean were engaged. But on the other hand, he loved hearing about weddings and how the planning was going and such, and he genuinely cared about Jo. She was a kind and sweet girl and deserved a great wedding. But Cas was finding it hard to be happy for her while he was coveting her fiancé.

He shook his head, disappointed in himself. His nose started to tickle and he felt a sneeze come on. He scrunched up his eyes.

"Peanut butter!" he said loudly.

Dean stared at him in confusion. "You...want some peanut butter?"

Cas blushed. "Oh, no, it's just...saying peanut butter makes the urge to sneeze go away," he mumbled in explanation. Most of the people he hung around knew that he did that, so he wasn't used to explaining it anymore.

"Huh. I'll have to try that. Well, here you go," Dean said, setting a bowl of soup down in front of Cas.

He sat up. "That was quick," he said in surprise, sniffling a bit.

Dean shrugged. "I didn't make it fancy or anything."

Cas lifted a spoonful and blew on it, then put in his mouth. His eyebrows raised. "It's delicious, Dean, thank you."

He smiled, then served himself a bowl. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

Cas nodded and hopped off the stool. They walked into the living room together, Dean with a hand on Cas' elbow in case he got another dizzy spell. Cas set his bowl down on the coffee table, putting a coaster underneath it first, and got himself comfortable before he reached for the soup again. Dean sat next to him - so close Cas could feel his warmth radiating off of him - with the remote in his hand.

"You got Netflix?" Dean asked as he turned the TV on.

Cas nodded as he ate a spoonful of soup.

"Let's see," he mused, searching through the available selections. He stopped in the TV show category. "I didn't know Game of Thrones was on here!"

"I've heard that's good," Cas said.

Dean stared at him. "You haven't seen it?"

Cas shook his head.

"That's settled, then." Dean turned back to the TV and selected the show, playing the first episode. "You're gonna love it. Well, I hope so, at least."

Cas smiled softly at him. "I'm sure I will."

Dean stared at him for a moment and licked his lips distractedly before looking at the television. He grabbed his bowl of soup and settled back into the couch, eyes fixed on the screen. Cas studied him for a moment before he, too, started paying more attention to the show.

As it turned out, Cas quickly got addicted to Game of Thrones. A few hours and a couple bowls of soup later, the sun had set, but Dean and Cas were still watching the show. Cas was struggling to stay upright, and had somehow ended up slumped against Dean's side. Also, Dean's arm had ended up around Cas' shoulders. And they were sharing a blanket.

How had that happened?

Cas didn't dwell on it. He was content to just enjoy it, even thought he felt it was incredibly infedelious. He had a belly full of delicious soup, the man who was pretty much his best friend at this point sitting next to him, and his new favorite show on the television. His eyelids drooped and his head nodded slightly, so he sat up straighter.

"Hey, don't force yourself," Dean said. "You need your sleep in order to get better."

Cas yawned a bit. "But...I don't want - "

"Just lay down a bit," Dean told him, guiding Cas' body down so his head was resting in Dean's lap.

"This is okay?" Cas asked, his brain instantly screaming _What about Jo?!_ at him.

Dean smiled down at him and nodded. "Course it is."

It was hard to argue with that when Dean's fingers started carding through his hair. Cas sighed and turned his head back to the television. He was finding it difficult to stay awake wih Dean's scent acting like a drug, and his eyelids drooped no matter how hard he tried to keep them open.

"Dean, I'm - " He let out a long yawn. "You should - "

"Shh, Cas," Dean soothed, rubbing Cas' arm. "I'm right here."

Exhaustion overcame Cas at that point, and he was far too comfortable and happy to resist, so he succumbed to slumber, curled up next to Dean.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean smiled down at Cas' sleeping form. He really should've gone. He should've walked or carried Cas to his bedroom once he started acting sleepy, not laid Cas down in his lap. He should slip himself out from under Cas now and take his leave, but he couldn't bring himself to. His fingers continued carding through Cas' messy hair, and his other arm draped itself over Cas' waist.

He reached over to grab the remote, then paused the show and turned the television off. They were plunged into darkness, the only illumination coming from the lights of the city shining dimly through the curtains. Dean was feeling pretty sleepy too, and although he knew he should leave and go back to his apartment, he really didn't want to. So he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, feeling more content than he had in a long time.

Cas made a happy, sleepy sigh and nuzzled his head into Dean's lap, unintentionally nosing Dean's dick as he did so.

Dean tensed up, his jaw clenched.

_Don't pop a boner in his face, don't pop a boner in his face,_ he chanted to himself while trying to about naked grannies and dead puppies - anything to shut off his lower brain.

Eventually his dick stopped trying to get hard and sleep overcame him at last.

They woke the next morning with Cas' head still in Dean's lap and Dean slumped over Cas' side, his cheek resting on Cas' hip. They shifted upright and laughed about it. Dean's muscles groaned and his joints popped from sleeping in the awkward position, but he couldn't remember having a more restful night.

Dean made breakfast for them both, deciding it was worth it to be late to the office if he got to witness Cas' grumpy pre-coffee morning personality - which was pretty adorable in his opinion. He noticed the soft scruff on the man's jaw, the way his hooded eyelids couldn't dim the gleam in those blue eyes. He watched how Cas drank his coffee with a blissful expression and wondered if someday he could cause that expression on Cas' face.

He pursed his lips to hide a smile and asked whoever was listening to let this work out.

Cas watched Dean as he cooked for them, noticed how he kept stealing little glances at Cas. Cas' insides were all jumbled up with emotion. He felt guilty and blissful and angry and elated all at the same time. It was making his head spin. Then Dean looked over at him with such a soft, caring expression, and Cas felt like his heart was going to explode.

He closed his eyes, took another sip of coffee, and prayed that he wouldn't go to hell for being in love with a woman's fiancé.

**_Late June_**

Dean stretched his aching back and rubbed his eyes. He felt like shit. He'd spent all day working, trying to sort through the scandal of an accountant stealing money from the company, and has apparently been doing so for the past year. Luckily he had Sammy to work out the court issues, but Dean still had to scan the accounts to look for the missing money and figure out exactly how much they lost. He also had to look over several contracts that were due in a couple days.

He glanced at the clock: _1:24 am_. He pulled out his phone and began typing up a text.

_The Wizard_  
_{{{ good morning ;)_

He slid the phone back into his pocket and pulled one of the contracts toward him. He looked forward to Cas scolding him tomorrow - later today - when they met for coffee, telling him he needed his sleep and needed to delegate.

Surprisingly, his phone buzzed with a response.

_}}} Smartass ;) Can't sleep?  
{{{ nah, working  
}}} Dean, you need to sleep  
{{{ says the man who is also awake at 0130  
}}} I was watching a movie and lost track of time!  
{{{ suuuure  
__}}} Are you dealing with the money scandal?  
{{{ yeah, and i have to review some contracts  
}}} Yuck. Want some company?_

Dean stared at his phone, embarrassed by the little butterflies that had started up in his gut. He and Cas hadn't spent any time together outside of the coffeehouse since the night Dean went over to take care of Cas when he was sick. That night/morning was amazing, even though Cas sneezed on him when he was leaving, but they hadn't been able to repeat it. (Although Dean would prefer it if Cas wasn't sick this time)

On the one hand, if Cas came over, Dean would probably not end up getting any work done. On the other hand, if Cas came over, Dean wouldn't be as bored and they could possibly explore some of the interesting vibes between them.

Dean went with the latter.

_{{{ if you want to come over, sure  
{{{ you know where the building is?  
}}} Yeah, I'll be there in five  
{{{ i'll tell the security guy to let you in  
}}} See you soon! :)_

Dean set his phone down on the desk and leaned back in his chair with a smile, putting his arms behind his head.

Perhaps this night wouldn't be so awful after all.

He phoned down to the late-night security guard, letting him know Cas would be coming, and then cleaned up his desk a little. He put the contracts in a drawer and closed out most of the browsers on his laptop. He piled the papers on his desk into a pile and shoved his pencils to one side. Then his desk phone lit up and Dean pressed the button to answer it.

"Dean's office," he said.

"_Mr. Winchester, I'm sending a Mr. Castiel Novak up to you._"

"Awesome. Thanks, Stan."

"_Have a good night._"

They hung up and Dean got up to turn the office light on instead of just having his desk lamp, then decided against it. He took off his already loosened tie and hung it around his neck, then unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt.

He heard the _ding!_ of the elevator as it hit the top floor. He bit his lip in anticipation, although he got mad at himself for it and did up one of the buttons he'd undone. Cas wasn't some booty-call he'd dragged here for an office fuck (even though that was a nice thought). Dean had to act somewhat respectable.

Cas' shadow was cast against the clouded glass walls of Dean's office. The doorknob turned and was pushed open slightly and there he was, standing in the doorway, grinning stupidly.

"Get in here," Dean said, gesturing with his arm.

"I come bearing coffee," Cas announced as he closed the door behind him.

Dean let out a happy moan, reaching his hand out.

"It's not Pop's Place," Cas warned him as he handed it over.

"It'll do," Dean replied, taking a sip of the hot coffee. He started to set the coffee down just as Cas started to sit down in one of the chairs opposite his desk. He instantly felt weird about the arrangement, like Cas was his client and not his best friend. So he got up and went around, sitting himself on his desk and in front of Cas.

"Hey," Cas said, smiling at him, head tilted up slightly.

Dean laughed a bit. "Hey."

"How's the scandal going?" Cas asked.

He groaned and shook his head, taking a long swig of the coffee. Cas made a noise of sympathy and put his hand on Dean's knee, his thumb moving in soothing circles.

"It's just so fucking stupid," Dean said. "I mean, he didn't take that much money, that's how he got away with it for so long. Well, so far we figure he took about five thousand bucks, which I guess is a lot of money, but it's nowhere near enough to sink us, you know? But now there's this court case and he's trying to say he didn't do it, but there's all this evidence and - "

Dean sucked in a breath and quit talking. Not because the situation was so frustrating that he couldn't talk about it anymore, but rather because Cas' hand had started rubbing his thigh. The outside of it, not the inside - but still.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this, Dean," Cas murmured, looking up at him from underneath his thick eyelashes.

"Yeah," Dean said, swallowing thickly. He was far from thinking about the scandal now. "It's not so bad, though, I mean Sammy is taking care of most of the legal stuff."

"Your little brother, right? Stanford graduate?" Cas asked, verifying what he knew about the infamous Sam Winchester.

He nodded. "That's him."

"I want to meet him someday," Cas said.

"You will!" Dean replied. "At the wedding, remember? He's one of the groomsmen."

"At the wedding," Cas echoed, his hand slipping off of Dean's leg. "Right."

Dean frowned. "What's wrong? You nervous about meeting my brother?"

Cas shook his head. "It's not that - "

"Well don't be, because I think you two will really hit it off," Dean continued. "At least, I hope so. And you can meet my parents, too. My mom will love you for sure. My dad likes to intimidate people when he first meets them, but don't let him scare you off. Stand your ground when you meet him and he'll respect you. Crumble, and you'll never have another chance."

Cas pursed his lips. "Dean - "

"Shit, sorry, that sounded bad," Dean said, rubbing the back of his head. "My family isn't really that bad, I promise."

"Dean, I need - "

"I just really want them to like you as much as I do, Cas," Dean mumbled, glancing shyly at him. "Because I really do like you Cas."

All of the air rushed out of Cas' lungs and all thoughts of Jo flew out of his mind. Because how in the hell was he supposed to remember to be a gentleman and keep his distance when Dean looked at him like that?

"I really like you too, Dean," Cas replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Dean nodded, his lips pursed. A smile escaped as he nodded and let out a breath. "Good," he sighed.

Cas chuckled slightly at his reaction, as if Dean would ever need to fear that Cas didn't adore him, heart and soul. Dean stopped leaning on the desk, standing over Cas and giving him a serious, determined look.

"Can I...can I just try something?" he asked.

Cas nodded, although warily.

Dean paused, noticing the hesitation. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Cas said immediately.

"Then...don't move," he breathed as he started to lean down.

Cas' lips parted subconsciously in anticipation. Dean removed the cup of coffee from his hand, setting it on the desk behind him. Cas' hands gripped the arm rests, his nails digging in to the upholstery. Dean was visibly nervous as well.

_Probably because he's about to commit adultery! _Cas thought.

Dean's face was flushed and his pupils were wide. His breathing was shaky as it washed over Cas' face. Dean paused, centimeters away from Cas' lips, and Cas felt like he was going to die from being this close and yet so far.

Then Dean closed the distance and all of Cas' worries were suddenly miles away. Dean's hands cradled either side of Cas' face as Cas reached for Dean's sides, bringing him in closer. Dean moved himself into Cas' lap, straddling him comfortably. Dean was thanking god or whoever was up there (with his luck it was probably some hermit named Chuck) that he'd sprung for the nice armchairs.

Cas' hands wandered all over Dean's back and rucked up his shirt in the process. Then his hands traveled down to Dean's ass and squeezed appreciatively. Dean moaned into Cas' mouth, digging one hand into the dark hair and yanking back, getting himself a better angle to shove his tongue into Cas' mouth. Cas grunted and fought back with his own tongue.

Then Cas did something Dean totally did not expect.

Cas hooked his hands underneath Dean's legs and lifted them both out of the chair, setting Dean down on the desk. Dean would've taken more time to be amazed at the strength he didn't know Cas had, but Cas distracted him with his tongue.

"Ohh, Cas," Dean sighed as Cas licked up Dean's neck, stopping to suck just below his jaw. Dean gripped Cas' hips, slipping his thumbs beneath the waistband of his jeans to feel the hot skin there.

Cas growled playfully and nipped along Dean's jaw before returning to his lips and abusing them sinfully. Dean shifted his hands to grip Cas' ass, a return favor from earlier, and Cas' hands ended up underneath Dean's shirt, tracing his spine and giving Dean goose bumps.

Cas moved his hands out from under the shirt and Dean whined, and Cas kissed him to shut him up. He moved from Dean's mouth down his neck and chest as he undid a couple buttons on Dean's shirt. Dean let his head fall back for a moment as Cas grinded against him and sucked on his chest. He would've let Cas continue his way down, but he was trying to memorize the feeling of Cas' mouth on his, so he curled his fingers into Cas' hair and dragged his head back up.

He mashed their lips together and Cas moaned, melting against Dean, his hands pushing underneath Dean's shirt, exploring the smooth skin available to him. His fingers grazed over Dean's nipples, causing Dean to shiver. Cas grinned against Dean's lips and twisted one of Dean's nipples, eliciting a high-pitched whine from the man.

"Oh...'ve wanted this," Dean told him, separating their mouths to suck on the side of Cas' neck.

Cas could've died at hearing those words. Dean _wanted this_. That meant he felt the same way Cas did, that Cas wasn't making this up in his mind, that this could work between them if it weren't for -

He pulled away suddenly, almost tripping over the chair in his haste. Dean stared at him in confusion, his eyes wide and his lips swollen.

"Cas?" he asked cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Cas echoed, his voice shaking. He closed his eyes and put his hands on either side of his head. God, he was so weak, he was so fucking weak. Dean had seduced him, cheated with him, turned him into something vile. Cas felt like he was going to be sick.

"Was that moving too fast?" Dean asked, sounding concerned.

"Too fast?" he repeated. "_Too fast?!_" Cas gritted his teeth and balling his fists in anger. A vision of Jo's smiling face flashed in his mind. "Fucking hell, Dean, this shouldn't be _moving_ anywhere!"

Dean's brows pushed together in confusion. "I don't understand."

"If you don't understand why this is so totally wrong and immoral and vile, then you're not half the man I thought you were," Cas snapped. "This is not okay and you should know that."

"I'm sorry, then!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Cas growled, taking a step toward the door.

Dean tried walking over to him, a hand out. "Cas, wait - "

"Don't touch me," Cas snapped. "You disgust me. You absolutely disgust me, and I have no idea what I saw in you."

Dean's nostrils flared and he took a step back. "Well if I disgust you so much, then why don't you just _leave?!_"

"I was just about to do that, thank you very much," Cas snapped, turning his back, wrenching open the door, and striding angrily out of the room.

The door slammed shut so hard Dean was surprised the glass didn't shatter. He turned around and collapsed into the other arm chair, putting his face in his hands. This night did _not_ go how he had expected it to. Instead of having a nice night with Cas, he was left with several contracts to review, a mountain of paperwork to sort, two half-drunk coffees, and quite possibly the beginnings of a broken heart.

Cas returned to his apartment several minutes later, shaking with leftover adrenaline as he collapsed into bed and cried himself to sleep, feeling more disgusted with himself than anyone else.

**_Early July_**

"Dean, what's up with you?" Jo asked from behind the changing curtain. "You've been moodier than usual for the past couple weeks now."

"Nothing, I'm fine," Dean replied, conscious of the bridesmaids' eyes on him. They were at Jo's final wedding dress fitting, and it would be the girls' first time seeing the dress. Except not only would she be wearing the dress, but she had the tiara, the shoes, the jewelry, most of the makeup, and her hair done.

"You're obviously not fine," she said. "And you're not glued to your phone." She paused, then asked cautiously, "Did something happen with Cas?!"

Dean pursed his lips and she took the silence as confirmation.

"But I thought things were going well!"

"They _were_," Dean muttered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Dean, we're all here for you," Jess told him, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

He fixed his sister-in-law with a serious stare. "None of this gets back to my brother, you hear?"

Jess' eyes twinkled, and he knew that she'd already told him.

Dean groaned and leaned back, his head tipping off the back of the couch they were all sitting on. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes and relived that night in his office for the thousandth time. Nothing Cas had said that night made any sense, and Dean was pissed and hurt about it. If the guy had changed his mind and wanted to be just friends, he could've just said so. He didn't have to freak out and say that Dean disgusted him.

The lady who had been helping Jo slipped out from the curtains and smiled at them. "Ready?" she asked them.

Alyssa let out a squeal of excitement as Jess and Kenz grabbed each others' hands. Dean sat back up, his fingers twitching in anticipation.

"Then I present to you the future Mrs. Donovan!" she said, pulling back the curtain.

The girls all gasped and Dean felt his heart drop.

Jo stood before them with tears of happiness in her eyes. The dress looked even better on her now than it did the first time she'd put it on. She wore white strappy shoes with slight heels. Her engagement ring twinkled on her finger, soon to be joined by a wedding band. Her hair was curled and pulled back slightly, and an elegant, jeweled tiara sat on her head. Her makeup was natural and elegant, bringing out her dark eyes. She didn't wear a necklace, but she did have on earring studs and a bracelet that matched the tiara.

"Oh, Jo," Kenz sighed, wiping at the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks, getting up to hug her best friend. Jess and Alyssa went to go hug Jo as well.

"You guys are gonna make me cry!" Jo exclaimed with a little laugh. "I can't have my makeup running!"

The girls laughed and let her go. Dean stood as Jo walked over to him, doing a small twirl as she did so.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't think there's ever been a more beautiful bride," Dean told her sincerely, then looked at Jess and smiled ruefully. "Well, I mean, not to - "

"Shut up before you get your foot even farther in your mouth," Jess replied with a grin and a wink.

Jo stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He tucked her head under his chin after kissing the top of her forehead.

"Will you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything," he replied.

"Tell me what happened with Cas."

Dean sighed and Jess took over instantly, ushering the girls and the consultant out of the room. Dean and Jo sat down on the couch and Jo folded her hands patiently.

"A couple weeks ago I was working late at the office," Dean started. "And he offered to keep me company. He came over and we started talking and I told him I liked him and he said he liked me and we, uh, we started making out."

"Nice work, Winchester," Jo said with a smirk.

He glared at her. "Anyway, it was great and stuff, but then he just freaked out! He told me I disgusted him and stormed out. I've tried texting him a couple times, but I haven't heard from him since then."

Jo frowned and went over to her purse, pulling her phone out.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily.

"Texting Cas," she replied.

Dean pushed his eyebrows together. "How did you get his number?"

"Stole your phone a while ago," she replied nonchalantly.

Dean blinked. "Okay, and what are you texting him?" he asked.

_Cas Novak  
__{{{ Hey Cas, it's Jo. You're still coming to the reception, right?_

"If he's still coming to the reception," she said, hitting send.

Dean pursed his lips. "Jo, I don't - "

Her phone went off and she opened the text message.

_}}} Hello, Jo. Yes, I am still coming. Can't wait to see you in your dress._ _:)_

"He's coming," Jo said with a smile. "Now, let's get me out of this thing and come up with a battle plan."

Dean groaned. "He's not gonna want to talk to me. And at this point, I don't even know if _I_ wanna talk to him."

"You two are going to work this out even if I have to tie you together and hang you over a pool of sharks for motivation," Jo said matter-of-factly.

He eyed her warily. "You know, sometimes you scare me."

She laughed and winked before disappearing behind the changing curtain.

SPNSPNSPN

"Cas? _Cas?_ Castiel!"

Cas sat up with a start, having just zoned out while staring at his mashed potatoes.

"Yes, sorry?" he asked, looking around.

"You were spacing out again," said his cousin Muriel, looking at him with concern.

"My apologies," Cas replied. "What were we talking about?"

"You," Aunt Sophia said pointedly.

He frowned. "Why are we talking about me?"

"Well, dear brother, this is the first family dinner you've actually made it to in months," Anna told him as she took a bite of turkey.

"I - "

"We know, you've been busy," his Uncle Zeke said tiredly.

"But family comes first," his step-brother Michael interjected.

"Oh, shut up, Michael," his other step-brother Luke snapped.

Uncle Zach said, "Boys," warningly and they glowered.

"We were just wondering what's been keeping you so busy," his half-sister Rachel said.

"Or rather _who_," his cousin Balthazar added.

"And why they're _not_ keeping you busy anymore," his little sister Hael finished.

Cas stared at them, his jaw slack, angry that they were all ganging up on him. "I - "

"Well it certainly hasn't been work," Inias said. "You've had the same amount of appointments as usual."

"It's a boy, isn't it?" his cousin Hester asked excitedly. "You _met_ someone!"

Cas' mouth opened and closed as his cheeks flushed dark red.

Inias groaned, putting his chin in his hand. "It isn't that Dean guy, is it?"

"Dean?" his cousin Gabriel asked, waggling his eyebrows. "Sounds hot."

"Is he the one you're always texting?" his little brother Alfie asked.

The dark-haired man at the head of the table cleared his throat, silencing the table at once.

"I think Castiel needs a moment to collect his thoughts," Cas' dad said. "Let him think and cease badgering him."

They looked down in embarrassment and some mumbled apologies. Cas stared at his plate in disgust, his appetite having disappeared.

"Yes, I met someone, and yes, his name is Dean," Cas said after a few moments.

His family looked up and looked at him in supportive silence. Rachel was giving him a comforting smile.

"I met him back in January when I was on a job," Cas continued. "We ran into each other a few times after that since he lives in Philadelphia as well, and we exchanged numbers. We became friends, but I..." He pursed his lips, uncomfortable with sharing his private life with so much of his family. "I have stronger feelings for him, and I believe he has stronger feelings for me as well."

"Then what's the problem?" Anna asked with a frown.

Cas swallowed. "He's engaged. The wedding's in a couple weeks."

You could've heard a pin drop in that dining room. Expressions ranged from sympathy to shock to dismay. Cas licked his lips.

"When I met Dean, he and his fiancée were having trouble picking out a dress," Cas said. "I helped them out and they made me promise to go to the reception."

"Oh, Cas, honey," Sophia sighed with a sympathetic frown.

"Jo - his fiancée - she's great," Cas told them desperately. "She's lovely and kind and...and for God's sake, I paid half the cost of her wedding dress."

"And you're in love with her fiancé," Anna said quietly.

Tears filled Cas' eyes. He hated this. He hated himself. He hated Dean for making him feel this way. And he hated that he had to do this in front of his family - in front of his _father_, who was watching him with an emotionless expression.

"That," Gabriel said after a moment, pointing at Cas with the lollipop he'd been sucking on, "is a pile of shit."

"Believe me," Cas said with a glum nod, "I know."

**_July 19_**

Cas really didn't want to be here.

He walked in to the ballroom of the hotel where the reception was being held. Most people were already here, as the ceremony had ended about an hour ago. He'd missed nearly all of the cocktail hour, but he didn't care about that. He didn't want to linger around trying to make small talk with people who would be wondering why he was there, anyway.

He could just imagine the conversation.

_"Oh hello there, sonny, who are you here for?" a nice old lady would ask._

_"Well, you see, I helped Jo pay for her dress, but I'm also in love with Dean, so I guess you could say both!" Cas would say jovially, to the old lady's horror._

No.

He easily found the escort card table and picked his up, one of the few left. A tiny heart was written by his name and Cas wondered if Dean had done that, then decided that was against Dean's personality. It was probably Jo, and that just made him feel more guilty.

To his surprise, he was seated at table one, which was right next to the head table. Usually table one was reserved for parents and siblings, sometimes close friends. He felt honored to have been sat there. When he got to the table, he saw that only one seat was still left open, and he tried not to blush as the people sitting there stared at him. His tablemates were three couples and a grumpy-looking man already there. He figured one of the couples was Dean's parents and the other was Jo's parents, but he had no idea who the other three people were.

"Well you must be Castiel," said the grumpy man Cas was seated next to. The man's voice was gruff, but he seemed to clean up nice and Cas got a good vibe from him. "I was wondering if you were even gonna show."

"Call me Cas," he replied with a smile. "My apologies, I got a bit lost trying to get here," he lied.

Actually, he'd been wasting time, waiting as long as possible until he absolutely had to leave, spending the time thinking up reasons why he couldn't go. He'd considered breaking his leg as an excuse, but he'd decided that was a bit much.

"Well you're here now," said the woman on Cas' other side. "And that's all that matters. I'm Ellen and this is Bill." She gestured to the smiling man sitting next to her. "We're Jo's parents."

Cas smiled at her. "I'm Cas."

"Oh, we know who you are," said Bill. "Dean and Jo have hardly shut up about you."

Cas looked down and bit his lip at the mention of Dean. He began making plans in his mind, coming up with excuses so he could leave early.

"Well, since we know you, it's only fair to introduce ourselves," said the kind-looking blonde woman sitting next to the grumpy man. "I'm - "

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the DJ declared, holding on to the "L" for effect, gathering their attention as he changed the relaxing background music to a track with a fun beat. "Please help me welcome the wedding party!"

Everybody clapped and cheered. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on a curtain hanging over a side door that entered into the ballroom. People started clapping along to the beat.

"We have Sam and Jessica Winchester!"

A tall man with long brown hair and a beautiful blonde woman came out doing a funny little dance to the music. Cas figured they must be Dean's little brother (Dean hadn't exaggerated about the height) and sister-in-law. Sam and Jess separated, laughing, as they stood on either side of the curtained doorway, clapping with the beat and dancing in place. Cas smiled to himself, pleased with how the groomsman suit and the bridesmaid dress had turned out.

"Here's Dean Winchester and Alyssa Donovan!"

Cas' heart froze, eyes locked on Dean as he came out with a young girl with brown hair. He frowned. This wasn't right. Dean wasn't supposed to be wearing a groomsman suit - no matter how good he looked in it - and he wasn't supposed to be coming out with a bridesmaid. What was going on?

Dean and Alyssa separated as well, joining Jess and Sam respectively on either side of the doorway.

"Put your hands together for best man Jeff White and maid of honor Mackenzie Rogers!"

A man with spiked blonde hair and a woman with long black hair came out dancing. They looked spectacular in the gold versions of the groomsman and bridesmaid outfits. They too went to either side, clapping and laughing with their friends.

Cas frowned. Something was definitely wrong. His brain was spinning, sluggishly putting the pieces together.

"Now, for the first time ever," the DJ said enthusiastically, "I'm pleased to present - Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Donovan!"

Everyone stood up, clapping their hands and stamping their feet in excitement. Cas remained in his seat, too stunned to see Jo on the arm of a handsome man in a Navy officer uniform to move. Luckily he was stationed where he could still see the wedding party without standing. The newlyweds waved and laughed and smiled and danced. Jo looked so beautiful Cas would've cried if he hadn't been so dumbfounded. Her new husband - who was decidedly not Dean - stared at her in complete and total adoration.

The wedding party made their way quickly to the head table as everyone sat down again. The music changed to a beautiful slow song as Jo and Ryan took the floor, waltzing slowly around the dance floor.

Cas' mind was reeling. Dean did not get married to Jo. Jo got married to a man named Ryan. Dean, therefore, had never been Jo's fiancé. Dean was single and available and had been interested in Cas, and Cas -

He put his head in his hands, feeling awful. He'd flipped out on Dean, thinking they were committing adultery, when really it was just Cas making a fool of himself because he had assumed things.

_Oh, God, it all makes sense now_, he thought despairingly.

He twisted around in his seat to look at the head table to look at Dean, who was seated next to the maid of honor. Dean met his eyes and glared fiercely before looking away. Cas turned back around and slumped in his seat. His guts twisted with guilt, except it was a new kind of guilt this time, not the guilt he'd been feeling for the past few months for harboring what he'd _thought_ were illicit feelings.

The bride and groom's first dance ended and then Bill got up from the table, walking over to his daughter and new son-in-law. Ryan bowed his head to Bill and handed Jo over to him. Ryan walked over to the head table, sitting on the other side of the maid of honor.

Cas took the opportunity to try to make eye contact with Dean again, to try to convey how sorry he was, but Dean refused to look at him. His eyes were on Jo instead, and he looked very happy for her, but Cas could sense that he was itching to get out of here. Probably because of Cas.

_You're an idiot_, Cas told himself.

After the father-daughter dance, Ryan got up from the head table and approached his mother at Cas' table, taking her hand and leading her out to the dance floor. Jo's dad led her to the head table. She caught Cas' eye and smiled excitedly at him, waving a bit. Cas grinned, pleased that her big day appeared to be going so perfectly for her.

Ryan and his mother danced around the floor. She had tears in her eyes and she looked very proud of her son. Seeing Ryan in his Navy uniform made the navy and gold color scheme finally make sense to Cas. The mother-son dance ended shortly and Ryan took his mother back to her table before he sat at the head table between his wife and the maid of honor.

"Now a few words from our newlyweds," the DJ said, gesturing to Jo and Ryan as they stood, holding a microphone between them.

Cas bounced his knee up and down, half-listening while they welcomed everyone to the reception and thanked them for coming. It was a short welcome toast, and the waiters appeared almost instantly with the salad course once they were done speaking.

He started to pick half-heartedly at his salad when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Jo and Ryan standing behind him. He quickly rose out of his chair to hug her.

"Cas, I'm so glad you're here," she said as they pulled apart. "You know I can never repay you for this," she told him, looking down and smoothing her dress.

"Seeing you so happy is payment enough," he replied, kissing her cheek.

"This is Ryan," she said, stepping to the side to present her husband. "Sorry you weren't able to meet earlier. He just got back from overseas a few weeks ago."

"Not a problem," Cas said genially, holding his hand out. _Except for the problem where I thought you were marrying Dean_, he thought, but he kept that bit to himself.

"Nice to finally meet you," Ryan said, smiling.

Cas smiled back. He liked Ryan. He seemed kind and gentle, and he obviously adored Jo.

"You as well," he said.

"Oh, have introductions been made here?" Jo asked the table.

"Your father and I have been introduced, but nobody else," Ellen replied.

"Well, I guess you know my parents," she said. "Next to them are Ryan's parents, Chris and Danielle."

Cas smiled at them, noticing that Ryan had most definitely inherited his looks from his mother, as they shared the same eyes, nose, and russet hair.

"And next to them are Sam and Dean's parents, Mary and John."

Mary, the kind blonde woman who had been about to introduce herself earlier, smiled brightly at him. Cas returned the smile and then straightened up, remembering what Dean had said about his dad. John stared at him with a reserved gaze that Cas returned evenly. After a moment, John nodded and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"And this old grump sitting next to you is Uncle Bobby," Jo finished. "We call him our uncle, but there's no blood relation."

"Family don't end in blood, girl," Bobby grumbled warmly as he sipped at his water.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Cas said politely.

Jo tugged on his wrist, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "I saw Dean escape while we were talking just now. If I were you I'd check the front steps."

"What - " he started with confusion.

She gave him a knowing smile. "Go fix whatever you two idiots messed up. We'll hold off the toasts until you come back."

Cas' heart swelled with love for Jo, and he was so pleased that he didn't have to be jealous of her anymore. He kissed her cheek, shook Ryan's hand, and acknowledged his tablemates before fleeing the ballroom, heading for the front doors. He burst out of the doors and, sure enough, Dean stood there with his back to Cas, staring up at the darkening sky.

"Hello, Dean," he said quietly, not knowing what else to start out with.

Dean turned slowly, his eyes cold as he looked at Cas. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize," Cas replied, stepping forward. "I need to explain - "

"I don't want to hear it," Dean snapped. "You've been hot and cold for the past few months, anyway. I should've figured you weren't into this as much as I was."

Cas shook his head. "No, Dean - "

"But you didn't have to insult me, Cas," Dean continued agitatedly. "I don't need that. And I don't need this. So if you'll excuse me, I have a reception to attend."

Dean started to walk back in to the building, shoving Cas' shoulder as he walked by.

Cas grabbed at his arm, desperately exclaiming, "You don't understand - "

Dean shook him off angrily. "Cas, I - !"

"_I thought you were engaged to Jo!_" Cas hissed, heart beating quickly from adrenaline and nerves and frustration.

Dean's bitter fury melted away and he stared at Cas with a dumbfounded expression. "You...you _what?_"

Cas took a breath to steady himself. "When I walked into the dressing room that day, I saw a beautiful young lady and a breathtakingly handsome man picking out a wedding dress together. I immediately assumed you were her fiancé. It's uncommon to see fiancés picking out the dress together, but not unheard of. You never vocalized your relationship to each other, so I was never corrected."

"But we - " Dean stopped, eyes widening. "No, we didn't. We didn't say, you didn't ask, we just thought you knew - " He cut off and rubbed his forehead. "Oh my god."

"My sentiments exactly," Cas murmured. "Imagine my surprise seeing you come out as a groomsman and Jo on the arm of another man."

"Jo's my best friend, practically my sister," Dean told him, his mind racing as he put all the pieces together. "We've known each other our whole lives. She wanted a man's opinion on the dress."

"I understand that now," Cas replied. "But at the time I'd thought you two made a nice couple - " Dean made a disgusted face. " - and even though it was a pity that you were taken, I figured we wouldn't meet again aside from the reception.

Cas swallowed. "But then we ran into each other and we started hanging out and I...I developed feelings for you," he said quietly, looking down. "Feelings that made me feel like an awful, terrible human being. But I couldn't help but give in sometimes, so the night in your office - "

"You thought you were helping me cheat on Jo," Dean finished, realization dawning all over his face. "So that's why...all the mixed signals, what you said in the office." He stared at Cas and exclaimed, "You thought you were the other woman!"

Cas raised an eyebrow.

Dean blushed. "Other man," he amended. "Whatever."

"Dean, I am so sorry," he said sincerely.

"Man, we are stupid," Dean said with a chuckle.

Cas laughed too. "I guess we are."

Dean smiled and approached Cas, his manner quickly changing from joking to something more serious. Cas' breath caught in his throat at the hungry look in Dean's eyes.

"So, now that I'm not engaged," he said with a playfully seductive smile, "this -" He cradled Cas' face and ghosted his lips over Cas'. " - is okay?"

"Mmhmm," Cas hummed, eyes falling closed.

"And this?"

Dean pressed a series of light kisses from Cas' cheekbone to his jaw.

"Yes."

"This too?"

He kissed down Cas' neck to the nape, his tongue darting out slightly.

"Ohh, definitely."

Dean straightened back up, fixing Cas with a heated stare. "How about this?"

And he dove for Cas' lips, one hand curling around the back of his neck as the other cupped his ass. Cas groaned and obeyed Dean's demanding tongue, opening his mouth up for exploration. Cas dragged his fingers down Dean's back, feeling Dean shiver as he did so. Cas decided that there was nothing better than feeling Dean's tongue and lips slide against his, feeling their bodies press together, feeling the nervous energy in Dean's fingertips as he explored every inch he could of Cas.

"Hey, De - oh, _ew!_ Gross!"

They separated their mouths but kept their grip on each other, turning their heads to see that Sam had come out. He was covering his eyes.

"Oh, Cas, this is my little brother, Sammy," Dean said happily. "Sammy, this is Cas."

"Can we maybe do introductions when you're _not_ busy sticking each other's tongues down your throats?" Sam asked with slight annoyance, but Cas could tell he wasn't really mad.

"Ah, I suppose," Dean said, disentangling himself from Cas, but still keeping an arm wrapped around his waist. "But the tongue is the best part," he said, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Sam groaned and glared at his brother as Cas retained a laugh at their antics.

"Get back in there, they're starting toasts in a minute," Sam grumbled at them, walking back into the hotel.

Dean turned to Cas and grinned. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem, although we should get back to the reception," Cas replied. "The toasts are one of my favorite parts."

"The entire thing is your favorite part," Dean said, taking Cas' hand as they headed back through the doors.

Cas smiled down at their joined hands. "True."

"But hey, after all of this is over tonight," Dean purred, "do you wanna find a coat closet somewhere and have some slutty wedding sex?"

Dean waggled his eyebrows and Cas laughed before grinning ferally and winking, causing Dean's mouth to go dry.

"Sex in a coat closet? I thought you'd never ask," he replied sarcastically, then made his voice go low. "Can't wait to work my magic on you with a wave of my wand."

Dean stopped in his tracks, staring at Cas with a slack jawed expression. Cas' cheeks heated and he looked away in embarrassment. A moment later, Dean burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Been practicing that one in the mirror, Mr. Wizard?" Dean teased, clutching his sides as he laughed.

Cas pouted. "The network won't let me use any wand jokes on the show!" he whined.

But Dean would not hear any of it, he kept laughing and laughing even as they walked back into the ballroom, earning many stares. He only stopped laughing when Cas shoved their lips together, which he didn't mind at all.

"I'm going to hear a lot of wand jokes tonight, aren't I?" Dean whispered into Cas' ear.

"Oh yeah," Cas said with a nod. "I have quite the arsenal."

"Well then," Dean murmured, "put me under your spell."

Cas laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

This fic spawned from a headcanon of mine about Cas =)

The headcanon is that Cas discovered reality television when he was human and fell in love with it. He finds it to be the perfect way to "observe the beauty of the human spirit." But instead of watching manly shows like Survivor or Cops, he watches TLC and especially loves Say Yes to the Dress.  
Dean finds it silly and teases him about it at first, but then starts to get into it and they watch it together. Dean would run to the bathroom during commercial breaks, take too long, and come back to find he's missed a few minutes.  
Dean'd say, "Which one did Thalia choose? The mermaid or the princess?"  
"The princess."  
"Damn, I thought the mermaid looked better, but I guess the princess was more in her budget."  
"My thoughts exactly."  
"Has Maria's step-mother budged on the drop waist gown?"  
"No, that's up next."

Then I started playing around with the idea of an AU where Cas is a wedding dress consultant, and the story expanded from there!

Jo's fiancé, Ryan, was mentioned at the end of _Burnt and Broken_, and since I have their whole love story in my head, I couldn't resist sticking him in here

I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think =)

Oh, if you want to see pictures of the dresses and such described in this story, I suggest going to this story's listing on AO3 (I'm Kicon on there as well) and finding the links there since FanFiction won't let me post links

~Ki

_Disclaimer_: Nearly all of my knowledge of weddings, wedding dresses, suits, etc. came from the internet


End file.
